Musical Dreams
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: There seems to be an epidemic of doctors dreaming in elaborate song setups at PPTH. It's highly contagious. Crackfic, T to be safe. Kudley, Hilson, Huddy, Camteen, Chameron, and Taub just being Taub.
1. Wilson

**A/N: This is dedicated to my lovely older sister who makes me listen to bad 80s songs and insists on dancing wildly around hot stoves. Yep...**

Wilson sat at his desk trying desperately to finish some paperwork. It was late, although he wasn't sure exactly how late. Long ago had House's office light turned off and his friend limped off to do whatever it was that he did after work. Wilson almost wished he hadn't left yet, he could use a good distraction, but at the same time he knew he didn't need one.

"Almost done." he mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair and glaring down at the paper set on his desk. Just as he had begun to sign his name at the bottom of an important form his door flew open and he dropped the pen in surprise. He looked up in alarm to find House entering his office with Chase and Kutner following behind.

"House? I thought you left." Wilson said, watching curiously as the three men who had just entered his office arranged themselves in a triangle, their backs to him, and House closest to his desk. Out of nowhere music began to play.

"What the hell? House, what is this?" He demanded, not recognizing the tune playing. Suddenly, House spun around and began to sing,

"_We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?_"

Wilson's eyes grew huge as House sang into his cane, Chase and Kutner bouncing to the beat in the back. When the break between the first verse and Chorus came, they jumped up and turned so they too were facing forward. Wilson pushed his chair back as far as he could.

"_Take on me," _House sang.

"Take on me!" Kutner and Chase echoed back

_"take me on"_

"Take on me!"

_"I'll be gone  
In a day or two" _House grinned as the three of them danced, and Wilson tried to die.

_"So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry"  
_

"_Take on me,_" House and the other two began to back up slightly, snapping while they did so, and Wilson hoped that meant they were coming to the end of the song.

"Take on me!"

_"take me on"_

"Take on me!"

_"I'll be gone  
In a day or two" _

Suddenly, there was a musical break and House jumped up, waving his hand as he ran out into the hallway followed by Chase and Kutner. Wilson couldn't believe he was doing it, but he stood up and walked to the edge of the door, peering out at where the trio had now been joined by Cameron and Thirteen, who were doing some sort of partner dance with their respective boyfriends to the beat of the song. House approached Wilson, who suddenly realized that he was expected to be the third partner. stepping into the hallway, he slowly backed away,

"House..."

_"Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or" _House crooned, coming at Wilson faster than Wilson could go backwards. Not that it made a difference how fast Wilson could go, he still backed into a wall.  
_"Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to" _House continued to sing, coming closer and closer, until Wilson turned and took off down the next hallway. House threw his cane aside and began to chase after him, the other four not far behind.  
_"remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway" _

Wilson chuckled at the irony of the last few lines, but in doing so lost his concentration and went tumbling to the floor. Before he could make a move to get up, he had been surrounded by House and the others.

"_Take on me,_"

"Take on me!"

"_Take me on_"

"Take on me!"

_"I'll be gone  
In a daaaaaaaaaaay" _As he belted out the last note, House held his hand out to Wilson, who hesitantly took hold of it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, and Kutner scattered about the hallway, dancing, while House stood in front of Wilson and started the chorus one last time,  
"_Take on me"_

"Take on me!"

_"Take me on"_

"Take on me!"

_"I'll be gone_

_In a daaaaaaaaaaaaaay" _

The music faded out and Wilson promptly passed out on the ground.

* * *

"Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson opened his eyes and found himself staring at his desk. He blushed and picked his head up to find Thirteen standing in front of his desk looking highly amused.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. What can I do for you?" He asked, straightening a few papers on his desk.

"House wanted me to give this to you." she held out a folded piece of paper and a giggle escaped her lips. Wilson frowned,

"What did House do this time?" he asked, certain that House was behind her giggles. Thirteen shook her head,

"Nothing...you were singing _Take on me _in your sleep and kept saying House's name" She gave an amused grin as Wilson's cheeks turned a firey red.

"Well..." he coughed, "Let's just keep that between us please?"

Thirteen nodded, turning and walking out of the room before she lost control of her laughs. She would probably tell Kutner, Wilson reasoned, but maybe not House. He looked down at the paper in his hands, unfolding it. Written on it were three simple words,

_Wake up Jimmy._

**A/N: umm...review?**


	2. Thirteen

**A/N: This was going to be just a oneshot, but I decided to expand it into a fic...kind of :P It will be short, maybe like 8 chapters? Well, anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House or "Take a Chance On Me" (which is by ABBA)**

**

* * *

**

Thirteen sighed as she tugged on her combination lock, making sure it was locked tight. It had been another long day, and she had stayed an additional three hours to help Cameron. When Cameron had come into the differential room earlier that day, verging on hysterical and begging House to borrow someone who could help in the ridiculously understaffed ER, Thirteen had been out the door with her before House could even begin to say no.

Things had been awkward recently among the fellows. First, Foreman had asked Thirteen out. She laughed in his face. The, Kutner had asked her out. She had wanted to say yes, she liked him and he obviously liked her, but she was afraid. It was hard to consider a serious relationship when you were dying.

As she was leaving the locker room and heading for the lobby, Thirteen heard a cough in the hallway behind her and turned around.

"Kutner? I thought you left three hours ago...when our normal work day ended." Thirteen said, cocking her head to the side slightly. Kutner didn't answer, but lowered his head and snapped his fingers.

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance, take a chance..." House and Taub appeared behind Kutner, beginning to sing as some music came on. Thirteen's mouth fell open in confusion,

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me" _Kutner began to sing, looking up and smiling sincerly. House and Taub continued to sing back up and bop to the beat of the popular ABBA song. Thirteen couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.  
_"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down" _Kutner took a few steps forward, House and Taub following. Thirteen realized that House wasn't using his cane, but figured it was the least of her worries at that point.  
_"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _A few more steps and Kutner was right in front of Thirteen, his usual goofy grin on his face. House and Taub were a few feet back, still dancing and singing back-up in a way that Thirteen knew she would have nightmares about later.

_"Take a chance on me" _The two back-ups crooned. Kutner held his hand out for Thirteen to take.  
"That's all I ask of you Remy" he said shyly.  
_"Take a chance on me" _Thirteen smiled and took his hand in her own, letting him lead her down the hallway.  
_  
"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go" _Kutner continued to sing, leading Thirteen through the surprisingly empty maze of hallways, the music getting louder and louder until they reached the lobby. House and Taub ran past them into the room and onto a stage Thirteen was sure had never been there before. Then again, the dance floor had never been there before either and she was suddenly wearing a stunning red evening gown, while Kutner wore a classic black tux. On the stage were five microphones, set up in a pyramid like formation. Off to the side Chase was on the piano. The back two microphones were already occupied by Cameron and Cuddy, also in dressy evening gowns. House and Taub now joined them, Taub throwing the fifth microphone to Kutner as he raced to his spot. Once they were in place Kutner led Thirteen to the middle of the dance floor and the other four began their singing again,

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance, take a chance..."

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_  
_ If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _Kutner spun Thirteen around the dance floor in some sort of waltz adopted to the song. Thirteen wondered how she magically knew how to dance, but didn't linger on it. Instead she began to laugh at how odd the situation was becoming.

_"Take a chance on me" _Kutner noticed Thirteen's laughing and frowned, slightly hurt. He stopped their crazy dance.

"Come on, give me a break will you?" He said, and Thirteen blushed,

"Sorry" she giggled, but Kutner still looked hurt. He got down on one knee and took Thirteen's hand in his own.

_"Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you" _He looked earnestly up into her eyes and she backed away slightly, the last line sitting badly with her, but Kutner just shuffled forward on his knees and continued singing,  
_"Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so" _he produced a rose out of nowhere and grinned when Thirteen took it, a small half smile gracing her lips. Kutner stood up, but didn't move closer. He sang the chorus slower this time, letting it mean more,

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me"_

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me" Cameron and Cuddy sang solo from the guys. Thirteen caught Kutner's gaze and he grinned his goofy, lopsided grin once again.

_"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me"  
_

"Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me"

Thirteen held out her free hand to Kutner, who took it gently in his own.

_"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me" _he finished singing, and the music faded out as he placed a kiss on the top of her hand. Thirteen blushed, then before she knew what was happening everything went black.

* * *

"Is she singing ABBA?"

Wilson stood in the differential room after having received an urgent page saying his best friend needed an emergency consult on a patient. He had found House standing in the differential room, staring at a sleeping Thirteen.

"In her sleep. Although, I'm not sure she's getting all the words right." House seemed highly amused by the situation. Wilson rolled his eyes and made to leave, "How much do you want to bet it's Foreman she's dreaming about?"

Wilson stopped dead in his tracks, taken aback.

"Foreman? You wanna bet that it's Foreman?"

House nodded, "He's in charge of her Huntington's drug trials. How much do you want to bet."

"I'll go two hundred. It's definitely Kutner. She hates Foreman." Wilson said, leaning against the dividing wall between House's office and the differential room. The two men were silent, listening closely as Thirteen mumbled the words to the song in her sleep. Finally, she stopped singing and was quiet. House frowned, taking his cane and jabbing her in the ribcage,

"Come on," he mumbled, "we need to know who you're dreaming about." he jabbed her again, harder this time, and she awoke with a jolt.

"What just happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. House rolled his eyes,

"You were singing ABBA in your sleep. But, at least you weren't moaning your best friend's name while you sang it" House looked accusingly at Wilson, who in turn looked accusingly at Thirteen,

"You told!?"

Thirteen blushed and stood up, pushing in her chair.

"I have to go talk to Kutner." she said quickly, rushing from the room. Wilson grinned,

"I take cash or check."

**A/N: Review?**


	3. House

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! The credit for this chapter goes to the musical "Chicago" for the song "All that Jazz". o yeah, it's House's turn.**

**

* * *

**

House coughed as he entered the dimly lit building and was greeted by the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Yes, the unmistakable smell of his favorite strip joint. It had been a long day at work, much too long he figured. What had ever happened to 9-5? They had saved their patient in the end, just barely, so he decided he deserved a reward. A reward in the form of half naked dancing women.

As soon as he walked in he knew something was wrong. The bar was missing, so were the women. And everything else for that matter. The only thing left was a single chair facing darkness. House thought that was odd, but it didn't stop him from walking over and sitting in the chair. Almost immediately there were footsteps coming from the darkness, something dropped, a hushed whisper, then nothing.

"Who's there?" House called, popping a few vicodin and leaning back in the chair. In a moment lights rose in the darkness, revealing a stage. On stage were three chairs, arranged in a sort of front chair, though empty, faced forward. The back two chairs faced backwards, as did their occupants. House could see the backs of two women, one blonde and one brunette. Both women wore black fedoras that matched their black outfits. House couldn't see the outfits well, but he knew just how they must look, form fitting black velvet numbers with thin straps. Their skirts were black, short and flimsy. He could see their legs under the chair, they were wearing fishnets and hooker boots. What had he gotten himself into now? he wondered, grinning. Now, all he had to do was wait for the third member of the group who he assumed would occupy the front chair.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a song began to play, and a voice from somewhere in the room taunted House,

_"Come on, Babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And All That Jazz" _There were footsteps and House scanned the area around the stage for the singer, but couldn't see anything.

_"I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And All That Jazz."_

"Who's singing!" House cried, the body belonging to the singing voice still having not appeared. The women in the chairs giggled slightly.

_"Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl" _Finally, the singer pushed through the back curtain, grinning at the shock on House's face.

"Cuddy?" His voice was strained as he took her in. She wore a strapless red corset with black stitching. Like the other two girls she wore a flimsy black skirt over fishnets and boots. Her hair hung down in big, loose curls, no fedora in sight.

_"And All  
That  
Jazz!" _Cuddy put one hand on each of the other two women's chairs and they both turned their heads, tossing their hair as sly smiles grazed their lips. House's mouth fell open. Cuddy was one thing, he had always had his suspicions, but Cameron and Thirteen too? There was a small musical break and Cuddy made her way to her chair, sitting down with her legs apart and looking seductively at House.

"Skidoo" Cameron and Thirteen hissed from the back, standing up and each resting one foot on their chair.

"_And All That Jazz" _Cuddy sang effortlessly, tossing her hair slightly.

"Hotcha" Thirteen rotated on her foot so she faced forward

"Whoopee" Cameron did the same and both women dropped down so they were sitting backwards in their seats. Cuddy turned to the side, grasping the edges of the chair as she kicked one leg up and crossed it over the other.

"_And All that Jazz" _Another short musical break followed and Cuddy uncrossed her legs, facing front once again. She rest her elbows on her knees and appeared bored._  
_

_"Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And All That Jazz!" _Cuddy sang. Thirteen and Cameron grasped the backs of their chairs and stood up so they were straddling their seats.

"Come on Cuddy, don't make them do all the work!" House called, earning a wink from Cuddy and a dual eye roll from Thirteen and Cameron.

_"I hear that father dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And All That Jazz" _As Cuddy sang the next verse Cameron and Thirteen flipped their chairs around, so they faced forward, and sat down sideways, their backs to each other and their legs crossed. They both tossed their heads backwards, their hair tickling the soft exposed skin of their backs. Cuddy grinned, standing up.

_"Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some Aspirin  
Down at United Drug" _Cuddy's voice rose as she turned her chair backwards and put one foot up on it.

_"In case you shake apart  
And want a brand-new start" _Cuddy stood up on the chair and House grinned. _  
"To do that -" _She raised one foot, pushing it on the back of the chair and sending it toppling forward while she slid across the stage on her knees, stopping right at the edge

_ "Jazz"_

_

* * *

_"HOUSE!"

House awoke with a jolt, looking around until his eyes settled on Cuddy standing before him and he frowned,

"You couldn't let me finish the song!? You were about to-"

"House, how did you get into my office! I had the locks changed...and what were you dreaming about, you were...singing." Cuddy looked traumatized, and House grinned.

"All That Jazz, YouTube it." with that he stood and limped out of her office. He was going to find Wilson and ask him to go to his strip joint with him. If something like that happened again, he wanted a witness.

**A/N:Okay, so I decided not to finish the song because this is Rated T and I don't want that to have to go up because House has a sick mind :P Review?**


	4. Cuddy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm getting it up now because I have a 2 hour school delay for the second day in a row, woot woot! I was really up in the air about how to do this chapter for awhile. The song credit goes to The Exciters with "Tell Him". That's right, it's Cuddy's turn...**

**

* * *

**

Cuddy couldn't help but be exhausted as she closed and locked her office door for the night. It had been a long day...a really long day and she wanted nothing more than to go home and relax. House had been especially unbearable that day, sending his fellows off to do ridiculous things and even falling asleep on her desk when she had gone to apologize to a clinic patient he had reduced to tears.

Taking a deep breath, Cuddy pushed all thoughts of House out of her mind, _I'm going home to relax, I can worry about him tomorrow _she assured herself, walking through the clinic to leave. Just as she did though, a familiar voice called out her name,

"Dr. Cuddy!"

She sighed, turning around and clenching her fists unconsciously, "what can I do for you Dr. Wilson?"

"I need to talk to you about House." he said, very seriously. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Unless he's about to kill a patient, or he's being held hostage ...or he's sexually harassing Dr. Hadley or Dr. Cameron again, it can wait."

"Did they sue?"

"Not yet..."

"Well, this is important, but it's not on your list." Wilson admitted. Cuddy sighed, turning to leave,

"I'll deal with it tomorrow." she called over her shoulder.

"WAIT!" Wilson screamed, and suddenly music Cuddy had never heard before began to play from nowhere.

_"I know something about love. You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood, go out and get him" _Wilson began to sing and Cuddy turned back to stare at him, slack-jawed. He danced back slightly, so he was standing in front of, but forward from, four clinic room doors.  
_"If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do..." _Wilson opened his arms and as the refrain began the four clinic doors opened slightly, allowing the four doctors to poke their heads out the door. Cuddy looked from left to right and saw, Dr. Kutner, Dr. Hadley, Dr. Cameron, and Dr. Chase. She turned her head to the side slightly, wondering if she had really booked them all for clinic at the same time. And then she realized that although the men were dressed normally, Hadley and Cameron had on sparkly red strapless dresses. The dresses had a long slit up one side, and they had sparkly red gloves to match. Both of them wore their hair down and curly.

_  
"Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now" _Wilson and the others sang the chorus, then the doors shut, and the other four were gone again.

_"I know something about love. You gotta show it and make him  
See the moon up above. Reach out and get it " _Wilson half walked, half danced over to Cuddy, who backed away slightly.  
_"If you want him to make your heart sing out_" He took Cuddy's hands and placed them over her heart. She took them off immediately  
_"And if you want him to only think of you... "_

_"Tell him that you're never gonna leave him" _The two inner doors opened all the way this time, the first revealing Hadley and Kutner standing side by side, the second showing Chase and Cameron the same way. After the line the doors shut._  
"Tell him that you're always gonna love him" _This time three doors opened, the first contained Chase, the third contained Kutner, and the middle one had Cameron and Hadley standing back to back. Cuddy was confused as the doors closed again._  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now" _The two doors opened again, with the same arrangement from the beginning of the chorus. The only difference was that this time each couple had a microphone.

"Oooooo"

_"Ever since the world began it's been that way" _Wilson caught Cuddy's attention again with some large gestures with which he almost hit her in the face.  
_"For man and woman were created to make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be so complicated? Oh..." _His large gestures stopped, and he simply snapped and bopped side to side as he sang the next verse.  
_  
"I know something about love. You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of, one kiss will prove it  
If you want him to be always by your side  
Take his hand tonight and swallow your foolish pride and..."_

_"Tell him that you're never gonna leave him" _The doors were opening and shutting again, but Cuddy couldn't be bothered to take note of the many arrangements. They were switching on every other word now, the tempo picking up with their rapid movements.  
_ Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now" _The music stopped and the four doors shut with a bang. Cuddy looked at Wilson, unable to speak. Suddenly, a huge grin grew on Wilson's face and Cuddy turned just in time to see House entering the clinic with a big, yellow daisy which he held out to her.

"Tell Him" Wilson and his back-up's voices urged her quietly. But she didn't tell him, she fainted instead.

* * *

"Umm, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy's head shot up from her desk and she looked slightly surprised at Cameron, who was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Dr. Cameron, what can I do for you?" Cuddy asked, composing herself. She couldn't push the amusing image of Cameron singing that ridiculous song from her head, but did her best not to laugh.

"House is trying to get me to hide his patient in the ER."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Cameron said, and Cuddy sighed.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him."

Cameron nodded, and turned to leave the office. She decided not to mention that Cuddy had been singing in her sleep, _that _would just be awkward.

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't my favorite chapter, but review?**


	5. Cameron

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry this update took so long. I was having trouble picking a song for this chapter, and then when I picked one I wasn't sure about the setting and dancing and stuff. But anyways, the song credit goes to Pat Benatar with "Love is a Battlefield". It's Cameron's turn!**

"Hi Hannah!" Cameron smiled as she greeted the secretary at the surgery desk. They were far from strangers, as Cameron was often waiting around for Chase to finish a surgery. Usually Hannah greeted Cameron just as cheerily with a ten to twenty minute estimate of when Chase would be out. But tonight she looked up and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hi Dr. Cameron. Dr. Chase just got an emergency appendectomy; he's probably going to be awhile. He left you a message." Hannah reported, holding out a folded piece of paper to Cameron, who carefully unfolded it and smiled at Chase's familiar writing,

_Ally, _

_I'm going to be a little late tonight. You can leave if you want, and I'll call you when I'm out. Or you could wait in the surgery lounge. I don't mind either way, just tell Hannah so I know. _

_-Robert_

Cameron shoved the paper in her pocket and looked back up at Hannah,

"When Dr. Chase gets out of surgery could you tell him I'm waiting in the surgery lounge?"

Hannah nodded, scribbling the note down on a pad of paper as Cameron turned and headed down the hallway to the surgery lounge. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside and sunk down onto one of the couches. At this point none of the surgeons were surprised when they found her snoozing in the lounge. They knew she always waited for Chase, regardless of how late he was working.

Cameron yawned as she lay her head down on the armrest of the couch and stretched her legs out. She had a long wait ahead of her. As she was trying to fall asleep though, she heard music begin to drift in from somewhere. Sitting up, she cocked her head to the side, listening.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield"_

Cameron couldn't help but find the voice eerily familiar. Not thinking, she stood up and walked into the hallway, determined to find the source of the music. _  
"We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" _

She followed the music, listening carefully until finally there was a faint laugh and she found herself standing outside the differential room. Inside, sitting on the glass table was Thirteen. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans, ripped at the knees, and a cotton white T-shirt. Her dark hair was down in curls that trickled down her back and bangs that swept across her forehead. Her ruby red lips were pursed in a smirk.

_"Youre beggin me to go, youre makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know" _Thirteen continued to sing, getting down from her spot on the table and coming to lean against the doorjam. Cameron stood facing her a few feet away, speechless._  
"Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side" _

Cameron stood still as a statue, watching Thirteen step out of the doorway and come stand so they were less than a foot apart. She looked for some expression in Cameron, chuckling when there was none.

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield" _Thirteen sang the verse gaily, trying desperately to get a smile from Cameron. Finally, she grabbed Cameron's hands in her own. 

_"We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" _

This time Cameron blushed, looking around for someone else in the hallways. This couldn't really be happening could it? When she looked back at Thirteen, Thirteen rolled her eyes. She let go of one of Cameron's hands and held the other tighter, tugging it slightly as she started down the hallway. Cameron hesitated and Thirteen turned around, smiling genuinely at her. Finally, with a deep breath, Cameron complied and Thirteen began to sing again.

_"Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold"_

As the verse ended Thirteen stopped and Cameron found that they were looking in to the main lobby, but not as it normally was. This lobby was decorated extravagantly for Christmas, decorations marking every part of the walls. People were milling about, laughing and talking silently. But they didn't seem real somehow, Cameron realized, they seemed like ghosts. And then she saw in the center of the room, herself. And Thirteen was there too. The two of them stood laughing and talking. Cameron cringed as she saw House limp over, she suddenly realized exactly why the lobby was reflecting this scene.

Before House made it over to them, the Thirteen who had been singing grabbed the real Cameron's hand again and brought her over to their ghost counter parts.

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield" _

Cameron and Thirteen stood by and watched while House limped over to their ghosts. Their ghosts gave him a curious look, wondering what he was up to, until he lifted his cane above their heads and they noticed the spring of mistletoe attached to the end.

_"We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" _

Cameron watched her ghost self argue with House for a few moments, then shrug and after saying a few things to Thirteen, lean across and kiss her square on the lips. Cameron couldn't help but grin, remembering how soft her lips had been, how right it had felt. Then the scene faded away and she turned back to Thirteen who was smiling

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield" _Thirteen sang, unsurprised when Cameron took a step closer to her.

_"We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" _Cameron joined Thirteen as they quietly sang the last verse, their hands finding each other, their fingers intertwining. As the music faded out Cameron leaned forward, shutting her eyes in anticipation of Thirteen's soft lips on hers once again, but she was met with a sudden empty blackness.

Chase wiped his hands on his pants as he stepped out of the locker room and into the hallway. His emergency appendectomy had taken longer than he had expected it would and he was sure Cameron hadn't waited for him. She was probably already home, fast asleep after a long day. He nodded at a sleepy looking Hannah as he passed. She blinked a few times, then sat up a little straighter,

"Dr. Chase!" She called at Chase's retreating form.

"Yeah?"

"Dr. Cameron is waiting for you in the surgery lounge."

Chase paused, "Are you sure she didn't go home?" he asked finally. Hannah shook her head and he frowned, "Oh."

Turning back the other way he pushed open the door to the surgery lounge and smiled when he heard Cameron's voice. She was curled up on one of the couches, whispering words he couldn't hear and smiling slightly. Chase grinned, kneeling down next to the couch and nudging her slightly.

"Allison…Ally," He ran his fingers through Cameron's hair, a sense of adoration washing through him as she began to stir. In a moment she was awake, though blinking at him sleepily.

"Hey." She mumbled with a small smile, sitting up and yawning. Chase stood up and she did too, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey yourself sleepyhead." He said, placing one hand on the small of her back and reaching up with the other, brushing her bangs from her face.

"I must have dozed off" she admitted, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah. You looked pretty happy though, what were you dreaming about?"

Cameron froze, staring up at Chase blankly for a second as she recalled her dream. Then, composing herself she leaned up and pressed her lips against his,

"You."

**A/N: Tee-hee, Cameron is a liar :P So yeah, please review and I'll try to update soon (next time it will be a Chameron chapter, I promise) and also just a note to Whispers of the Moon, YES using your name was my way of getting you to review without reviewing your story, so don't bother asking :P  
**

**-Remy**


	6. Chase

**A/N: Happy one day late Valentine's Day! I meant to post this yesterday, but got pre-occupied and didn't get to :(. But anyways, the song credit goes to the movie "Uptown Girls" with the song **_**Sheets of Egyptian Cotton **_**which Jesse Spencer actually sings in the movie…**

The morning sun was just starting to stream through the windows in Cameron's apartment as Chase felt a tickle on his cheek. He grumbled.

He loved spending nights with Cameron, honestly he did, but there was just one problem…they never got any sleep. And in a job where you were always working crazy long shifts, sleep was a good thing. He knew that of course, but he knew that other _things_ were also good, and those other things often took precedence. The point was, he was not a morning person. So being woken up before the alarm was not something that made him happy.

"Al," he mumbled sleepily, stretching his arms out to feel for Cameron, but he felt nothing. Then, he heard a giggle and realized the first time the weight on his waist. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Cameron, who was leaning over, her hair the source of the tickle. Her…brown hair? He sat up quickly and Cameron adjusted herself so she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him. Chase reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, making certain that this wasn't some sort of hallucination or something.

"Allison…" Chase trailed off, not sure what to say. Cameron smirked and suddenly music began to play. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to sing

"_Ships crossing like ghosts  
In the night  
Names are remembered  
Faces in sight  
Take what we can and  
Need to survive" _Cameron crooned, pressing herself against Chase, who merely stared in absolute shock. What the hell was going on?

"_Was exchanging kisses  
And you  
Leave me scarred  
Feeling confused" _Cameron rolled off Chase's lap, getting off the bed and standing next to it. It was then that Chase noticed the white Grecian dress she wore. A thin gold belt hung loosely against her hips. She grabbed Chase's hands.

"_I'll wait and see  
What unfolds  
Don't have what I need  
Chase now I love you so" _Suddenly, Cameron jerked Chase's arms, pulling him so he was standing in front of her. Chase could feel the world spinning around him as the chorus began,

"_Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton" _Cameron hooked her arms around Chase's neck as she sang and the world spun around them. And then suddenly the spinning stopped and there was white all around. They seemed to be in some fluffy white room. Though still confused, Chase had to smirk at Cameron who was smiling goofily up at him.

"_Motionless raptures  
Reveal the give and take  
Become what's real  
Leave only memories that  
We steal_

_Eyes passing glances  
For games  
What time remembers  
Seconds forget_" Cameron danced around Chase, giggling all the while before stopping in front of him, her arms going back around his neck.

"_I'll wait and see  
What unfolds  
Don't have what I need  
Chase Now I love you so" _

Chase gasped as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He reached down quickly, grabbing her to hold her up and laughing. As she began to sing the chorus again, he spun her around.

"_Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton" _Cameron was laughing her way through the words, her dark curls flying out as Chase spun them. And then she shoved against him and they fell, tumbling onto the cushy ground. Chase's hands moved to her side, holding her as she lay on top of him, her elbows propping her up. A sheet seemed to fall on top of them, held just above their heads by some invisible force.

"_Let your feelings reveal  
The naked truth  
Convey what I need  
Cause you know I needed to"_

Cameron started to sit up, dragging her hands along Chase's bare chest. The sheet adjusted itself accordingly, hovering a few inches above her head. Then, she took Chase's hands from her sides and held them in her own, their fingers interlocking._  
"Now my feeling is ready  
To uncover you  
I wanna feel my warmth  
Near close to you  
Chase don't you be so cold" _Cameron brought his hands to her mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckles, then she dropped them with a smile. Before Chase had the chance to grab her she moved off of his lap and crawled away from him, the sheet forming a sort of tunnel. Her laugh echoed back as Chase sat up in shock_  
_  
"_Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton" _Cameron sang as she crawled away from Chase who was now steady on her heels. Their sheet tunnel twisted and fluttered around them.

_ "Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton" _ At the conclusion of the verse Chase was right behind Cameron. He reached out and caught her around the ankle, earning a small squeak from Cameron, who rolled over onto her back as Chase moved to hover over her. Suddenly, the sheets collapsed around them with such a force that Chase was forced off of Cameron, laying to her side. His vision became a swirl of white and her voice echoed around,

_ "Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton  
Na na na na na na na na  
Sheets of Egyptian cotton" _

The song faded out as Chase regained his sight. They were back in Cameron's apartment, the sun now brighter as it shone down on them. Chase snuck a glance over at Cameron. She was curled against him, wearing just his rugby shirt. Her hair was blonde again. Chase smirked; he almost missed the dark hair.

* * *

"Chase."

Chase opened his eyes, finding himself looking up into a bright light of some kind. He sat up and realized he had fallen asleep in one of the clinic rooms. Kutner was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." Chase admitted sleepily, sitting up and sliding off the clinic bed. Kutner nodded,

"The nurses were about to call Cuddy on you, so I figured I'd give you some warning."

"Thanks." Chase muttered, walking out of the clinic room in a daze. Kutner watched him go and shrugged. He would ask him about the singing later.

**A/N: Chameron!** **Haha, I had another not so Chameron-y idea for Chase's chapter but in the spirit of Valentine's Day I figured I'd go the more romantic route. I might post the other one later, as an alternate. Review?**

**-Remy**


	7. Kutner

"Kutner!"

Kutner jumped as Cameron grabbed the IV he was about to jab a patient with out of his hands. He blushed, realizing he had forgotten to disinfect the area,

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly, stepping back away from the bed and the nervous looking patient. It had been a long day, longer than he had expected actually. In the early morning Cuddy had found them all hanging around bored in the differential room, lacking a case. She had lectured on efficiency for a little while before assigning them each a different task. Taub had been assigned the clinic, Kutner the ER, and Thirteen had been told to catch up on all the paperwork House usually ignored. When Foreman asked what he should do they all laughed.

"I didn't think you even knew how to be a doctor anymore," Cuddy said, "You never do any work."

Foreman had run off crying while the other three set off to work.

"Kutner, why don't you go help Taub in the clinic. I'm all set down here." Cameron said, brining Kutner back to his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, I guess I'm not being really helpful."

"You're almost like Foreman!" Cameron said, and laughed. Kutner and the patient laughed too. In fact the entire ER stopped and laughed at Foreman's expense. Somewhere, Foreman began to cry.

Meanwhile, Kutner had headed off towards the clinic, hands shoved in his pockets. He had been worthless all day, and the day before that too. Ever since he had asked Thirteen out that first time, he had been completely worthless. He replayed her words in his mind, _Kutner, I really like you, but…I can't. Things are just too hard right now. I'm sorry. _He cringed. Was that just an easy way of letting him down? He had talked to Taub about it, and Taub had simply rolled his eyes.

"Just walk up to her and demand that she go out with you," had been his advice. His reasoning? Thirteen needed someone who could take charge. She liked Kutner, Taub was sure of that, she was just afraid he was too weak. Kutner shook the memory from his head as he pushed open the door to the clinic and walked up to the desk where Taub was standing.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a file.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in the ER helping Cameron out?" Taub asked, also grabbing a file and scanning it as he waited for Kutner's hesitated answer.

"She pretty much kicked me out. I've been out of it all day. She can't have me screwing up down there."

"Gotcha…still hung up on Thirteen?" Taub looked up from his file as he said this, raising an eyebrow. Kutner nodded solemnly.

"I can't stop thinking about her. But she doesn't like me. And even if she does, she already turned me down once."

"So try again."

Kutner rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's going to work."

Taub didn't respond to this, just dropped his head as if in disappointment. But he didn't raise it again. After a long moment Kutner opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by music,

"_Hey Dude, don't make it bad. _

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start, to make it better." _Taub sang slowly, raising his head and Kutner took a few steps away in shock. Was this really happening? The entire clinic was staring at him. Not Taub, the one singing, but him, Kutner.

"_Hey Dude, don't be afraid,_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better." _ Taub continued to sing, coming closer, and Kutner backed away.

"Dude, this is really fucking weird." He said, realizing that some of the other people in the clinic were moving closer now too. Even the always busy nurses were standing at the side of their station closest to him, lined up and staring. Taub continued singing and this time the nurses sang backup,

"_And any time you feel the pain, Hey Dude refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. _

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,_

_By making his world a little colder," _Taub finished singing this line and the nurses continued,

"_Na na na, na na, na na na na." _ They sang, and Kutner backed even further away, practically into the far corner. Taub picked up again on the next verse,

"_Hey Dude, don't let me down,_

_You have found her, now go and get her,_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better." _

Kutner was backed in the corner by this point and Taub stood directly in front of him, blocking his exit. The other clinic inhabitants slowly inched forward,

"_So let it out and let it in, Hey Dude begin,_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with,_

_And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Dude, you'll do,_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder." _Taub reached out and put his hand on Kutner's shoulder as the nurses sang the last line again,

"_Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah" _They sang in unison as Kutner shoved Taub's hand off of his shoulder. Taub immediately reacted by putting both of his hands on Kutner's shoulders, bracing him against the wall. Kutner was too shocked to react.

" _Hey Dude, don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song, and make it better,_

_Remember to let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better," _As Taub sang these lines his voice and the music rose in intensity. Everyone had now formed a mass behind him, singing along,

"_Better," _Kutner looked for an escape route, but there didn't seem to be any,

"_Better," _He began to panic, looking down at Taub glaring intensely at him.

"_Better," _He needed to escape,

"_Better," _He had one chance to try and break through the crowd,

"_Better," _He took a deep breath,

"_OH!" _Suddenly, Kutner ripped out of Taub's grip, shoving his way through the crowd as they continued to sing,

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _They continued this verse until Kutner finally broke free, scrambling for the door. They dashed after him, but he was faster, running down the hallway as the chorus echoed around him,

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _The singing got louder as Kutner ran into the ER and stopped. The patients were all singing it, and the doctors. They stood in various places around the room, presumably where they had been before the disruption. Several patients remained in beds, but were sitting straight up, staring at him like the others.

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _Their voices faded out as Kutner ran back out of there, and up two flights of stairs. He was going to go find her, to stop this madness,

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _The voices were coming from every room he passed, it's occupants gathered at the door, watching him with empty eyes.

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _The verse repeated one last time as he skidded to a halt in front of the differential room and hurried in, slamming the door behind himself. Still, the voices were faint as Thirteen looked at him in confusion,

"_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude._

_Na, na na, na-na na na,_

_Na-na na na, Hey Dude." _The voices were encouragement now as, wordlessly, Kutner crossed the room to the desk where Thirteen sat. She stood up and he grabbed her face, kissing her as hard as he could,

"_Hey Dude."_

Everything went black.

* * *

"Kutner!"

Kutner's eyes flew open and he let out a small groan, lifting his head from where it had lay. He noted vaguely that the locker room bench wasn't a very comfortable place to sleep.

"You were supposed to be in the ER two hours ago. Cameron's swamped and now she's pissed because you were supposed to be down there helping her." Taub said accusingly, glaring down at the younger doctor. Kutner blushed,

"Whoops. I'll be down there in a minute, I just have to take care of something really fast."

Taub rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you might want to make it fast if you like having two balls. You know how Cameron is."

"I know, this is only going to take a minute. It's really important."

Taub nodded, not bothering to question him farther and left the locker room. Kutner waited a moment, still slightly off-put by his coworker from the dream he had just had, before heading out into the hallway himself. He glanced at his watch and cringed, he really did have to make this fast. In his haste, he turned a corner and practically ran into Thirteen. Normally he would have apologized, but he just sighed in relief,

"Thirteen, I'm glad I found you. I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she said, a small smirk playing at her lips as Kutner tried to be serious,

"I'm going to take you out this weekend. On a date and not as co-workers. And you can't say no…okay?"

Thirteen smirked,

"Okay." She replied, and held back her laughter at the shocked look on Kutner's face,

"Really?"

"Really. Pick me up at 7 on Saturday."

Kutner nodded, "Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the ER." He ran off and Thirteen watched him go with a smile. She had been looking for him to say that she _did _want to go out with him after all. But she would let him believe he had convinced her…for awhile anyways.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so It was really late when I wrote this and I didn't feel like adding a first authors note, and I still don't, so I'll just have this one. Right, so song credit goes to the Beatles with "Hey Jude" (which I made into Hey Dude obviously. Who the hell is Jude?) and also thanks to Whispers of The Moon for reading this over for me. Review?  
**

**-Remy**


	8. Taub

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry for the long delay on this, I've been having a hard time figuring this chapter out. But anyways, song credit goes to Randy Newman with "Short People" having said that I also want to mention that I have nothing against short people :P and fun fact: as short as Cameron might look, she's actually one and a quarter inches taller than Cuddy. What's the significance of that? You'll see…**

Taub sighed as he walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. He had stayed up late last night at some party for his wife's friend. He hadn't wanted to go, but didn't really want to get on her bad side. His plan had been to call in sick that morning, but he had gotten an early page to come in and now, here he was.

With a faint "Ding" the elevator doors opened and Taub stepped off, hesitating slightly. Was that piano music he heard? He furrowed his eyebrows, continuing down the hallway as the music got louder. Then, right outside the differential room, the music was at it's loudest. Taub sighed, noting that the blinds were drawn. What was House up to this time? He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"_Short people got no reason_" Taub sighed again as he stepped into the dimly lit differential room. The table (and everything else normally there) was gone, and in their places was a large piano, with House sitting behind it, playing the tune.  
"_Short people got no reason_" The background voices were provided by Thirteen and Cameron, both with their hair done in elegant up-dos Thirteen wore slight heels, while Cameron was practically wearing platforms to even it out. They both wore slinky red cocktail dresses whose sequins shimmered in their spotlight.  
"_Short people got no reason  
To live_" House crooned, grinning at Taub, who rolled his eyes.

"What, no Cuddy?"

The three performers froze, House looking disgusted, and the women crinkling their noses in disgust.

"She's short." Cameron offered after a moment, speaking the word like it was a curse.

"Ah." Taub acknowledged, though he doubted the wobbling Cameron was much taller. After a slight pause, House started up the song again

"_They got little hands  
Little eyes  
They walk around  
Tellin' great big lies_" Taub frowned at that, wondering if House was making this up on the spot, or if it was a real song. He very well could have been improvising, all Thirteen and Cameron were singing was "Oooooo" and occasionally echoing back a line or two. Taub vaguely wondered how House had managed to convince them to don the outfits and do this. But he didn't dwell on it.  
"_They got **great big** noses_" House stressed the words "great big" and Taub reached up, scratching/covering his nose.  
"_And tiny little teeth  
They wear platform shoes  
On their nasty little feet_" On this line, Cameron nearly fell over and Taub chuckled as Thirteen gave the other woman a look of disgust.

"_Well, I don't want no short people_" House's voice wavered slightly, as he shared a look at Thirteen.  
"_Don't want no short people_" Quickly Thirteen's eyes darted to Cameron, who was looking nervous.  
"_Don't want no short people_" House gave Thirteen a slight nod, then returned his full attention to the piano  
_"`Round here_" As House finished the verse, Thirteen grinned, she raised her arms to take hold of the microphone in front of her and Cameron, and her elbow shoved into Cameron's side. The blonde woman let out a gasp, loosing her balance and falling to the floor with a thud. The already dim lighting went out, the only source of light two spotlights on House and Thirteen. Cameron was gone.

"_Short people are just the same  
As you and I_" House's words oozed sarcasm.  
_"(A fool such as I)  
All men are brothers  
Until the day they die  
(It's a wonderful world)" _When this verse was over, Thirteen gave a visible shudder, looking glad to be done with it. Taub frowned, studying her face closely, there was something wrong with her eyes, they looked…empty.

"_Short people got nobody_" At this point, Thirteen took the microphone off its stand and started to make her way towards the piano. The spotlight followed her and Taub scanned the ground near her feet for some sign of Cameron, but there was none.  
"_Short people got nobody  
Short people got nobody_" Thirteen was at the piano now and pushed herself up so she was sitting on top of it. The two spotlights now morphed into one larger one, encompassing the entire piano.  
"_To love_"

"_They got little baby legs  
That stand so low_" The piano began to rotate, so the side where Thirteen sat was now facing towards Taub, giving him a profile view of House.  
"_You got to pick em up  
Just to say hello_" Effortlessly, Thirteen tossed aside her own microphone and rolled over so she was laying on her stomach, facing House. Her legs were bent at the knees, her feet swinging slightly in the air. She rested on her elbows and put her head in her hands, leaning forward to share the microphone with a grinning House.  
"_They got little cars  
That go beep, beep, beep_" Taub glanced down at his watch, hitting a button to illuminate the screen, but it didn't work.  
"_They got little voices  
Goin' peep, peep, peep_" he sighed, this was starting to get old.  
"_They got grubby little fingers  
And dirty little minds_" Thirteen turned her head towards Taub accusingly at this point and he blushed.  
"_They're gonna get you every time_" Thirteen didn't turn back to House, but pushed herself up, grabbing her microphone that had magically reappeared next to her on the piano.  
"_Well, I don't want no short people_" She hopped down from the piano and took a few steps towards Taub, an evil smirk on her face.  
"_Don't want no short people_" When she was just a few steps away, Taub began to panic, trying to back up, but finding himself against a wall.  
"_Don't want no short people_" Thirteen filled he gap between them, laughing at Taub's nervous face. She leaned over so she was at his level.  
"_'Round here_" The music stopped abruptly and before Taub could think to move, Thirteen pursed her lips and blew out with a force like a 100 mph wind. The wall that had been behind Taub before was now gone, and he fell backwards, into darkness.

* * *

"Uhh Taub?"

Taub awoke with a sudden jolt, his eyes wide. He looked around and realized he was in the differential room. The real differential room with the table and the whiteboard and the…Foreman, ugh.

"It almost makes me wish I never woke up." Taub grumbled, standing from the table and getting himself a mug of coffee. As he was walking back to the table, he realized something odd had been sitting on the counter next to the coffee maker.

_Was that?_ Taub shook his head, mumbling to himself about House's hookers. One of them must have left that platform heel in there. It couldn't really be Cameron's shoe...

**A/N: Ta-da! Well, that was the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who-**

"WAIT!"

Remy, the author of this story, paused, rolling her eyes at the angry Foreman standing before her.

"What do you want Foreman, I have lots of stuff to do, like write Chameron stories until my heart explodes from the sheer effort of expressing my love for them as a couple."

Foreman pouted,

"You never wrote ME a chapter!"

"…So?"

"So I want one! In every chapter, the person who wakes up the dreamer gets to dream next. All of the dreams involve awesome musical numbers, and beautiful women. I want a dream like that!!!"  
Remy sighed, banging her head on the keyboard, then erasing the mumbo jumbo that had occurred. She considered erasing Foreman from the chapter all together. Suddenly though, an evil grin spread across her face,

"You want a musical dream?"

Foreman nodded excitedly and Remy laughed,

"Oh, I'll give you a musical dream."

**A/N (For real this time): My fic got hi-jacked! But anyways, I think you can imagine that there's going to be one more chapter to this fic –evil laugh- so please update and I'll get that chapter up soon!**


	9. Foreman

"It's been three years."

"I know."

"You never thought to-"

"Look, I always meant to do this, time just… got away from me."

"You've lost most of your regulars by now. Kutner, Cameron, Cuddy, Thirteen-"

"I can get them back."

"But-"

"Believe me, they won't want to miss this."

House surveyed the girl in front of him. She was older now, and with age seemed to stand taller in front of him. The muscles of her face were tight, her jaw clenched with determination, waiting for his word.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a woosh, and Foreman walked out. There seemed to be an extra spring in his step. He hadn't had to deal with House all day, and for once in his life no one had ridiculed him. Next up for him was a night at home with his seven cats and _Dear John_.

However as he stepped into the lobby, the lights extinguished and everything was plunged into darkness. Foreman paused, ready to launch into whichever emergency procedure was relevant. Suddenly with a loud snap, two spotlights appeared, shining light on the two men standing towards the back of a stage that certainly hadn't been there a moment ago. They stood on opposite ends of the stage, heads tilted downwards.

From out of nowhere, music began to play.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad." _The men looked up, revealing themselves to be Taub and Wilson. Foreman frowned as they sang. It was starting to seem like… but, no. It had been three years since the outbreak of musical dreams at Princeton Plainsboro. Certainly, this was not another dream.

With another snap two more spotlights appeared. The couple revealed was slightly downstage of Taub and Wilson, and a bit closer together. Foreman gasped.

"Cuddy, you're back?"

But Cuddy ignored him, joining House in continuing the song.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's driving me mad."_

The four people on stage glared at Foreman from behind their microphone stands. He stared back at them in disbelief. Then, two more appeared even further downstage of House and Cuddy and still closer together. Foreman realized that they were starting to form some sort of triangle.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad."_

Cameron and Chase crooned along with the others, and Foreman chose to not even ask where Cameron had come from. Despite the fact that it seemed impossible, he was really starting to think that this might be a musical dream.

When the next couple was revealed, standing side by side just downstage of center, he knew it was a dream.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's driving me mad."_

Kutner and Thirteen seemed to be shooting lasers out of their eyes. They were decidedly angrier at Foreman than the others. Although he had to admit that perhaps they had more reason to be than anyone else, Kutner was still dead.

When the final spotlight came up, Foreman was hardly surprised.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad."_

The girl formed the point of the triangle, standing almost on the edge of the stage. She had traded in the long skirt and "Bad Mojo is not a Diagnosis" t-shirt she had been wearing the last time Foreman had seen her for a pair of black skinny jeans and a Batman T-shirt, topped with a red plaid shirt. Her once long dark hair was now short and a light ginger color. Still, the sly smirk on her face was the same Foreman had seen before.

"_I hate you._

_I hate you so bad._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's driving me mad."_

Foreman stormed towards the stage.

"WHY? After three years, why now?"

The girl's smirk turned into a full blown grin as the music cut out.

"I decided it had been too long since I expressed my deep rooted hatred of you. Anyways, I did promise you a musical dream."

"You didn't even finish the song."

"Yeah, well, just be glad you got something."

"I got a song about how much everyone hates me. Including a dead guy."

"Hey!" Kutner shouted, "That was just a set up! You knew that! The CIA needed me for a special assignment, so I had to fake my own death."

"Yeah," Thirteen jumped in, "I'm not a necrophiliac, I haven't been sleeping with a dead guy."

Foreman frowned, "But Thirteen, what about our relationship?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "We were never _in _a relationship Foreman. That was all a figment of your imagination."

Remy laughed, and Foreman turned his attention back to her.

"You really went through all of this trouble just to make me feel bad about myself?"

"Well, I had an hour to kill…"

"Just wake me up already, would you? I don't want to deal with this."

Remy grinned again.

"Oh, this isn't a dream."

_Fin._

**A/N: I realized today that I had never actually finished this story. And I know that after three years it was hardly worth it, but… I guess I just don't like leaving loose ends. Song credit goes to The Beatles with "I Want You". Thank you to everyone who read my story, most of whom are probably not going to see this. But yeah. For the last time…**

**-Remy**


End file.
